What If? Episode 1: My Brother's Keeper
by X24NEKO
Summary: A new series that I decided to make. My own What Ifs. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

MY WHAT IF SERIES. I DECIDED TO MAKE MY OWN WHAT IFS LIKE THE COMICS

EPISODE 1: MY BROTHER'S KEEPER CH. 1

WHAT IF VICTOR FOUND LOGAN AFTER MAGNETO RIPPED LOGAN'S METAL OUT OF HIM? WHAT IF MAGNETO DUMPED HIS BODY SOMEWHERE?

Victor Creed was driving to his cabin. It was pouring rain, thundering and lightning. The windshield wipers whipped back and forth, but it didn't help see the road much. He was okay with that. He didn't need to see to know that his home was close. There was no one else on the road. As he was about to pull into his driveway, he saw a body laying in the road twenty feet from his truck. The back of the body was to him. He squinted to see more clearly and opened the window some, sniffing the air. He smelled rain, trees, Jimmy—_What?_He looked a the body. _It can't be_, he thought.

Victor opened the door and stepped out, the rain nearly drenching his clothes already. He walked over to the body and crouched beside the man. He was naked and covered in blood. The gashes were still bleeding, by getting washed away by the rain. Victor turned the man over and gaped. It was his baby brother. His eyes looked over his bloodied body. Gashes covered every inch of his body. He wasn't healing.

"Jimmy."

Victor looked around. There was no one else around. It was hard to pick up scents because of the rain. He wondered how long his brother has been here in the road. Couldn't have been that long. Victor picked up his bother, finding him a lot more lighter than normal. Like he dropped a hundred pounds. Logan shrugged it off and carried him to the truck. He put him in the passenger seat and threw a blanket that was on the floor over him. He got back in the truck and drove up the driveway. He parked the truck and turned it off. He got out and went to the passenger side. He opened it and threw his brother over a shoulder. He opened the cabin door and tuned on the light. It was a good sized cabin. It was two bedroom, a bathroom, kitchen, and you walk right into the living room.

Victor set Logan on the couch. He was shivering. Victor threw a few more blankets on him. He feared that Logan had been out there too long. He went into the bathroom and grabbed as much gauze as he could find. Those wounds needed to be covered up before they got infected. He wondered why his little brother was not healing. He also got a basin filled with hot water. He sat on Jimmy's side and moved the blankets down to his waist. He rolled up his sleeves and started cleaning the wounds. He wondered what happened to him. Logan's hair was plastered to his head and he looked pale. Victor then started wrapping the gauze around his arms, chest and every place he could get covered.

Victor also noticed that Logan was sweating. He could smell it. He felt his forehead and sighed. "Burnin' with a fever. Damn. Hope he doesn't get the flu or worse."

Victor pulled the covers back over Logan and pulled the blankets back from over Logan's legs. Victor cleaned them and covered them with gauze. After covering him back up, Victor went into his room and grabbed some pajama bottoms for his brother to put on when he wakes up. He went back out and set the bottoms on the couch arm. He then went into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. He came back and sat beside his brother and moved his wet hair from his face. To Victor he looked like a kid again.

He sipped his coffee and set it on the coffee table in front of him. He went back to his room and returned with a pillow. He set it under Logan's head and tried making him as comfortable as possible. He picked up his cup and headed into the kitchen. He decided to make some dinner for him and his baby brother.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2. Forgot to say in the first chapter that I don't own Victor and Logan. Rated T. Hope you enjoy. Please review.

CH. 2

Victor was in the kitchen. He decided to make some soup for the both of them. It was quicker and easier to make then other food. It was also better for Logan to have with him in the condition he is in. He wondered what the hell happened to him. Victor got out canned chicken soup and set it on the counter. He grabbed a pot and set it on the stove.

Victor peeked out the door, checking on him. He walked over to him and saw his eyes fluttering. Victor knelt beside his brother's side. Victor could tell Logan was groggy and Logan's head turned to him. His eyes fully opened and he jumped back, screaming in surprise and pain. Victor put his hands up.

"It's okay, Jimmy," Victor said. "Yer safe."

"Sabretooth. . ." he growled, snarling in pain.

"Yeah, it's me. I ain't usin' that name no more."

"Where am I? What do ya want?"

"Yer at my cabin. I don't want anythin'. I found ya in yer birthday suit layin' in the middle of the road in the pourin' rain a little bit ago," Victor said. "It's still pourin'. I don't wanna harm ya."

Logan tried sitting up, but couldn't. "What happened to me?"

"I dunno, Jimmy."

Logan removed the blankets. Victor helped him sit up. Logan felt light headed. Victor got the pj bottoms and helped Logan get his feet into the bottoms. He pulled them up some then helped him stand to get them on all the way.

"C'mon, Jimmy, stand up. Ya can lean on me."

Logan stood up unsteadily and leaned against his older brother. He pulled up his pj bottoms with help from his brother. Logan sat back on the couch and wrapped the blankets around himself. He felt very weak. He was still pale. Victor felt his forehead.

"Yer warmer than before. Ya hungry?"

Logan nodded slowly.

"Ya sit there and rest."

Victor went into the kitchen and poured the soup into the pot then turned it up. He got out a spoon and stirred it some. After a few minutes of stirring, the soup was hot and ready to eat. He got out two bowls and set them on the counter then poured the soup in them. He got out spoons and smelled Logan. He turned his head around and saw Logan trying to stand up. He smiled and set the spoons in the bowls. He picked up the bowls and carried them to the coffee table. He sat next to Logan once he settle, sitting back down. Victor handed a bowl to Logan.

Logan took a bowl. "Thanks." He got a spoonful and sipped it.

"Yer welcome." Victor sipped his own soup. "I'll give ya an Advil after ya finish to bring down yer fever."

Logan nodded and ate more of his soup.


	3. Chapter 3

CH. 3

Logan set his empty bowl on the coffee table and leaned back, groaning in pain. Victor took his bowl and his own and took it into the kitchen. He put the dishes in the sink and went back to the living room. He sat next to his brother. He didn't look good at all. He was still very pale. He could tell he wasn't healing yet.

"Jimmy, do ya know what happened?"

"I remember bein' with the team and then Magneto used his power to control me," he said. "That's all I remember."

"Yer a lot lighter than ya were before," Victor said. "Like ya lost a hundred pounds."

"Dunno how that happened."

Victor had an idea how his little brother ended up in the road with bad wounds and was a lot lighter. He looked at Logan.

"Jimmy, I think I know why yer wounded and are a lot lighter now. Extract yer claws."

Logan raised a hand, looking at it and extracted his claws. Some blood came out with his bone claws. Logan gapped. Bone claws. They were bone. Victor wasn't surprised. He always knew he had bone claws and he knew he was right. Magento ripped out the metal on Logan's bones.

"How. . .?"

"Magneto," Victor said. "That's why yer wounded and light. He ripped out the adamantium on yer bones."

Logan still stared at the claws. "They're bone. They weren't implanted."

Victor nodded. "The claws are part of your skeletal structure."

"You knew?"

"Always knew. From the time we were kids."

Logan nodded, retracting the claws and put a hand to his head. It was now pounding. Like someone was bashing a hammer against his skull. He winced a little. Victor got up and brought back a couple Advil and a glass of water. He handed them to him. Logan looked at the pills in one hand and the glass of water in his other.

"How do I take the pills?"

"Ain't ya ever taken meds before?"

Logan shook his head slowly.

"Ya put 'em in yer mouth and swallow them with the water," Victor said.

Logan did as told and frowned. "It ain't workin'."

"It don't work right away," Victor shook his head. "Ya got ta give it a little bit. Half an hour the pain'll go away."

Logan nodded and laid on the couch with an arm over his eyes. He soon fell asleep. Victor pulled the blankets back over Logan and went into his room to also sleep.

Okay. That's all I had for this chapter. Not sure what to do next. Ideas are very welcome. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4. Thanks for the help, lil' wolverine and Adamantium Babe. This chapter is dedicated to the two of you. Thank you, my readers, for supporting this story and my other stories. I had to republish this because I forgot to say this: There might be a little un expected thing in the story. little slash.

_**This means nightmare**_

CH. 4

Logan dreamed of his childhood with Victor back home at the Howlett Manor.

_J**ames ran down the stairs, and to his "father" who was shot and bleeding on the floor. He then died. James looked over at Thomas Logan who shot his "father".**_

"_**James, there are things you don't understand," he said.**_

"_**No!" Elizabeth said.**_

"_**Elizabeth, he has to know!"**_

_**Anger filled James as he clenched his fists as the were rising some. Then these bone claws slid from the back of his hands. He got up and ran at Thomas, yelling,and stabbed him in the stomach, driving him into the wall. Thomas cried in pain. He looked down at James. James looked up at him. **_

"_**He wasn't your father," he said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Son."**_

"_**No. . ." Elizabeth looked down.**_

_**James was horrified. He looked back at his "father" and then back at Thomas. He removed his claws from Thomas' stomach and the man fell down dead. He stepped away from him. Elizabeth cradled Thomas' head and she looked up at her son, her brows furrowed. **_

"_**What are you?"**_

_**James took off running out the door in just his robe and nightwear. Victor caught up with him and after saying brothers lookout for each other, they took off, starting new lives.**_

Logan tossed and turned on the couch, the blankets wrapping around his legs. Sweat poured off his face as he was breathing heavily and moaned as a nightmare hit him.

_**Logan found himself in a field of bodies. Dead rotting bloody corpses. He stood up from the ground, his gun in hand as he looked around at his fallen comrades. It was the Civil War. He saw no one who was alive in that battle field. He started walking from the middle of the field where he had laid unconscious, but to the enemy he was dead after getting a cannon ball blown right into his chest, making him go back and his ribs had been crushed and punctured his lungs. He wasn't fully healed. He couldn't smell his brother's scent. Then out of nowhere, he was shot in the back of the head and everything went black.**_

Logan tossed and turned more on the couch, muttering gibberish.

_**Logan was shooting the enemies as he and Victor ran forward. He smashed the butt of his gun into a soldier's skull and continued running to get to the end of the field. He saw other soldiers on his side get shot. He then tripped and face planted into the ground. He stood up and looked for Victor. It was WWI and he again lost his older brother. Then he felt things pounding into his chest before he heard it. A machine gun unloaded its rounds dead center in his chest, The bullets ripped right through his chest, tearing his lungs. He had never been shot like this before or felt this kind of pain. He fell to his knees then fell onto his back, his hand loosing grip on his gun.**_

He turned over and laid on his stomach, his heartbeat quickened some.

_**Logan woke up and stood, looking at the battle field. It was WWII. It was worse than the other two wars he and Victor were in. There were bodies everywhere. Blood pooled the field; dark red blood. Logan picked his gun up from the ground, it was covered in the dripping thick blood. His hand got covered with blood, too as he picked it up. He started walking, his gun at the ready.**_

_**SQUISH, SQUASH, SQUISH SQUASH.**_

_**His boots continued making that sound in the thick sticky squishy dark blood. His heartbeat quickened as he continued walking. He couldn't see or smell his brother. The entire battle field smelled of death and blood. **_**Disgusting scents, ****_he thought. The bodies were all gory and shredded from the battle. Flies and crows were everywhere. The crows were either on the ground or on the bodies, picking at them. He ran. He didn't get very far. He tripped over a body and face planted into the blood on the ground. He lifted his dark blood covered face. He was covered in it. He sat on his knees and wiped the blood from his eyes. The smell was getting to him very badly. His felt his stomach do summer saults. He opened his eyes to find himself looking right at a corpse. It was the bloodiest, goriest, shredded up, unrecognizable corpse he ever saw. Limbs and other things were missing. It had the worst smell. He gagged then turned away and retched up his meal from that morning. He had emptied his stomach and dry heaved. He couldn't stop dry heaving._**

Logan was laying on his back again. This time he thrashed during this dream.

_**Logan was walking away from his, Victor's, and his other team members' camp and into a Vietnamese forest. It was nighttime and was beautiful. It was the Vietnamese war. It was so peaceful. He walked along a path to a small river. He sat at the edge and looked at the starry sky. Then he closed his eyes as a breeze blew and smelled the air. He smelled other soldiers, but didn't think anything of it. They were on his side. He relaxed. Then something extremely hard smacked the back of his head and he fell backwards, his vision blurry. He saw the young soldiers had stuff in their hands. Before he knew it, his ankles were tied together and his hands behind his back, making it so that he couldn't use his claws without hurting himself, then he was gagged. He was lifted under his armpits and tied ankles. He blacked out. Logan woke up to his face kissing the ground as he was dropped. He grunted. He tried to sit up, but was kicked hard in the ribs with a steel toed boot. He yelped as four ribs broke then tried healing, but then he was kicked even harder. He yelped louder. He was grabbed by his hair and his head was banged against the ground hard. There was a loud crack and he cried. Blood seeped from his head. He was then kicked and punched hard in the gut then he was turned over and was once again kicked in his other set of ribs. Harder and over and over. He was then stabbed in the stomach countless times. He was punched in the face, too. He was then stripped of his clothes. They were ripped off. The other men flipped him over and he was made to stand on his hands-well elbows-and knees. The soldiers held him in that position. The biggest soldier in the group unbuttoned and unzipped his army pants. He thrust himself inside Logan and started thrusting hard, making it as painful as possible. Logan's pained howls echoed throughout the extremely large forest, far away from the camp. After what seemed like hours and hours, the six of the soldiers had their way with him. They left the clearing, leaving Logan there.**_

_**Victor hunted and hunted for his little brother. He heard howls. It was his little brother in pain. He took off on all fours. After an hour, Victor came to a clearing and found a body curled up. He ran over to it, finding it to be Logan. Logan had his eyes squeezed shut, he was curled up, tied up, naked, and was crying his eyes out. He was beaten badly. He fell to his knees and helped his brother sit up. He smelled something wrong. He smelled blood. He looked at Logan's legs and went to move them apart. He saw blood all over the inside of his thighs and legs and blood in a small puddle underneath him. He looked up at Logan. Logan was looking at him, his eyes red, puffy, and tears flowing. Victor pulled Logan to his chest and Logan sobbed. Victor removed his gag. Logan drove his face into Victor's chest.  
**_

"_**I w-w-was r-r-raped!" he sobbed. "I c-c-couldn't do-o-o anything to f-f-fight ba-a-a-ack!"**_

_**Victor rocked his little brother. "Who did this to you?"**_

"_**Six guys from the c-c-camp!" Logan sobbed louder. "I t-t-think they kno-o-ow 'bout us bein' mutants."**_

_**Victor rocked him more. "Don't ya worry, Jimmy, nothin' like this will ever happen again. I promise."**_

Logan sat up with a start and started crying uncontrollably from being so frightened of the memory. He brought his knees up to his chest, holding his knees and sobbed. Victor woke up from hearing Logan crying. He got out of bed and looked at the clock. 3:00 am. He walked into the living room and saw his brother with his knees up and was hugging them. He sat down right in front of him. He pulled him to him and put and arm around him.

"Hey, what's wrong, Jimmy?"

Logan told him about the last part of his nightmare that was about being in that forest in Vietnam. He cried harder, snot running down his chin and Victor rocked Logan, murmuring soothing gibberish in Logan's ear. Soon, Logan fell asleep in Victor's arms. Victor removed his nightshirt without waking Logan. He still had an arm around him and carefully wiped his tear streaked face and wiped the snot from his chin. He tossed the nightshirt aside and carefully laid his brother back down. Logan's head snuggled into the pillow. Victor pulled the blankets to his and Logan's shoulders. He moved Logan's sweat soaked bangs from his face and kissed his forehead. Then he settled, put a protective arm around him, and fell asleep.

Logan woke up the next morning. He felt a hell of a lot worse than last night. Victor was stirring in his sleep and woke up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He felt Logan's hand stroking his chest nice and slowly, playing with his chest hair and rubbing near Victor's nipples. That felt a little nice, but he knew Logan wasn't in his right mind and decided to not take advantage because of Logan being sick. He grabbed Logan's hand and moved it away.

"Jimmy, knock it off," he said, harsher than he intended. "Ya ain't in yer right mind."

Logan let's his hand slide to his side as Victor got up and headed to the kitchen. Logan hung his head, and sniffled. That stopped Victor.

"I ain't wanted or loved 'cause I don't have adamantium on my claws and I ain't as strong anymore!" he sobbed, depressed and thinking that he isn't love or wanted. "If I had the claws then I'd be wanted and loved again!"

Victor went back to him and sat in front of him. "Jimmy, ya are loved and wanted even without the metal on yer claws. Yer still very strong, Jimmy."

He hugged his baby brother then went to the kitchen and brought out snacks and then sat on the couch. Logan laid his head on Victor's shoulder. Victor grabbed the TV remote and they started watching a movie. For the whole day, they watched countless movies on TV and ate the snacks they had. During the movie, Logan squirmed around and looked up at his older brother.

"I want a beer," he said.

"Ya ain't havin' no beer till yer fever breaks and yer feelin' better," Victor said, his eyes still on the TV screen.

"Fine," Logan muttered and looked back at the screen.

During the middle of another movie, Victor kept looking at Logan. He looked all over the younger feral's body. He was liking his body, hair, eyes. He was realizing that he does have feelings for his baby brother. There was a problem. Logan was rubbing Victor's thigh and arm, flirting. Victor didn't know how to tell him without having Logan freak because Victor thought the cause of the flirting was the fever talking. So, Victor held it in for the rest of the afternoon.

Finally at four o'clock, Logan's fever broke. Victor felt his forehead to make sure that it was gone. It was. Logan looked up at Victor and sat up more. Logan rubbed Victor's arm and thigh again.

"I gotta tell ya somethin', big bro."

"What is that?" His hopes getting up.

Logan straddles Victor's legs. "I'm gay and I really want to have a intimate relationship with ya."

Logan kissed Victor and Victor returned the kiss, deepening it as he pulled his baby brother closer to him.

Hope you all liked it. Think there should be another chapter? Please review


	5. NOTE FROM AUTHOR

OKAY, I DECIDED TO END THIS EPISODE. I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED IT. YEAH, IT WAS A SURPRISE AT THE END FOR US ALL. I DON'T THINK I'LL BE WRITING ANY SLASH FOR A WHILE. I STILL HAVE OTHER STORIES TO WRITE AND I DON'T USUALLY WRITE SLASH. I REALLY HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY. MAY MAKE ANOTHER EPISODE. YOU, MY READERS, CAN GIVE ME IDEAS FOR A NEXT EPISODE. I WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU. WHATEVER YOU HAVE FOR IDEAS FOR A NEW EPISODE, I'D LOVE TO HEAR.


End file.
